opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
OBAMA AND HIS COUSIN?
by Jaxhawk Wednesday, April 23, 2008 KENYANGATE IN OBAMAS FUTURE? http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SA8_vobMTLI/AAAAAAAAC04/fahtpBHOjEs/s1600-h/obama-no-patriot.jpg Will Obama's alleged cousin in Kenya be his downfall? http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SA8zcobMTJI/AAAAAAAAC0o/tMHSgbzBvJw/s1600-h/odinga.jpg Raila Odinga, the man who believes he was robbed of victory in Kenya's presidential election, will have a vital say on whether his country can avoid further violence. The leader of the Orange Democratic Movement, Kenya's main opposition party, refused to call off a "million-man" march in protest of the allegedly rigged election. This headline and story was published in The Guardian on line edition January 2, 2008. The interesting part of the article is that it is about a man who claims to be Obama's cousin, and he claims he lost the election because it was "rigged" against him. If Obam loses the nomination in Denver will we have the same situation? Following the election, his tribal followers went on a murderous rampage of violence, and http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SA8zc4bMTKI/AAAAAAAAC0w/6NQDLC5fLhA/s1600-h/obamaodinga.jpg it was reported that many women and children were burned alive in a Kenya church. This occurred in broad daylight, when a crowd of Kenyans set a church filled with hundreds of terrified families on fire and listened to their screams as flames engulfed them. This same man(Odinga) has allegedly made a pact with the Muslim Kenyans that in effect offered to Islamize Kenya in return for Muslim votes. Despite the fact that Muslims make up only 10% of the population, compared to the 80% who are Christian. Mr. Odinga himself is an Anglican, yet he signed a document that refers to Islam throughout as “the one true religion” and denigrates Christians as “worshippers of the cross.” Odinga has a similar campaign strategy to Obama's. He offers himself as the man who represents a CHANGE from Kenya's past leadership, but he is no political outsider. Born in 1945, he is the son of Jaramogi Oginga Odinga, an independence hero who was the country's first vice-president. Raila Odinga has, in his own words, a "close personal friendship" with Barack Hussein Obama Junior. When Obama went to Kenya in August of 2006, he was hosted by Raila and spoke in praise of him at rallies in Nairobi. Odinga claims that Obama's father was from the same Kenyan tribe(Luo) as Odinga's father, and that he is his uncle. Thus, he claims that Barack Hussein Obama is his blood cousin! Obama's bias for his "cousin"was so blatant that a Kenya government spokesman denounced Obama during his visit as Raila's "stooge."With all the money that Obama's campaign has raised. Perhaps someone should investigate if any of the contributions have come from Kenya? This from the Free Republic: "Obama and his paternal 1st cousin Odinga, wanted to bring the whole of Kenya under Sharia law. Obama campaigned for Odinga in August of 2006,just before he filed with the US Federal Elections Commission for his presidential candidacy. The idea was simply to have the Luo tribe, mostly Muslims, to take over Kenya from the inheritors of colonial power, the Kikuyu, and bring the country under Sharia law, kick out the Western investors in the nation that had made it one of the most stable nations in Africa, and supplant those Western investors with wealthy Arab oil money.It all failed.Then Odinga yelled election fraud, and put his Luo Islamofascists into the streets of Nairobi to “protest” by murdering, raping and maiming Kikuyu people, including the recent burning alive of a church full of Christians. If Obama and Odinga succeeded, the next step in the alleged plan would be for "president" Obama to help Odinga consolidate his power over Kenya by international recognition and trade". __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: April 23, 2008 Category: April 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: KENYA Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions Category: ODINGA Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.